Eyes, Nose, Lips
by pcynim
Summary: your black eyes that only saw me, your nose that held the sweetest breath, your lips that whispered 'i love you, i love you'. —chanbaek's fanfict. RnR! c:


Eyes, Nose, Lips

Pair : Chanyeol-Baekhyun (chanbaek)

Warning: yaoi, don't like don't read

Inspired by Taeyang — Eyes Nose Lips (눈, 코, 입)

_**My selfishness that couldn't let you go**__**  
**__**turned into an obsession that imprisoned you.**__**  
**__**Were you hurt because of me?**__**  
**__**You sit silently**_

Chanyeol mengingat semuanya. Kesalahan terfatal yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"_Yeol, kumohon percayalah" Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang tidak henti-hentinya membiarkan gravitasi menarik air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. "Chanyeollie" _

_Mata mereka saling bertemu, bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Tampak sebuah penyesalan tersirat di mata indah Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin marah, tapi ia tidak pernah tega._

"_Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? semuanya sudah jelas, Baek" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun frustasi. "Kau selalu bilang ia sudah kau anggap adik sendiri. aku paham. tapi akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mengangkat panggilanku"_

_Baekhyun terus terisak. Selama 2 tahun ini dia tidak pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol. " Jarang membalas pesan singkatku. Jika aku mengajakmu keluar kau menolakku. Dan kau selalu beralasan bahwa kau sibuk. tapi kenyataannya kemarin kau pergi ke cafe bersamanya"_

"_Aku bertemu dengannya dan itu adalah ketidak-sengajaan Yeol! Tidak kah kau mengerti?" Bentak Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol mendengus. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. "Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri semua ini Baek. Kau jelas-jelas mencintai Jongin, bukan aku. Kau menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik. Berbahagialah"_

_Detik itu juga, air mata Baekhyun meluap. Chanyeol bukan lagi kekasih Baekhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya_

_**Why am I a fool, why can't I forget you.**__**  
**__**You're already gone.**_

Penyesealan memang selalu datang di akhir. Dan kini hari-hari Chanyeol di penuhi dengan kerinduannya pada Baekhyun. Ia kehilangan Baekhyun, sang kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa membuang kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Baekhyun.

"_Chanyeol kau mencintaiku kan?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. "Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun dan akan selalu begitu"_

"_Kau kekasih yang baik Yeol!" seru Baekhyun. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lagi tetapi ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "aku bukan kekasih yang terbaik untukmu ya?"_

_Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. "Kalau kau terbaik, berarti masih ada kekasih-kekasih yang baik di luar sana. Aku hanya menginginkanmu menjadi satu-satunya"_

_Chanyeol paham. Inilah alasan mengapa Chanyeol merasa beruntung memiliki Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, lumatan-lumatan hangat juga ikut menyertai ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya._

_**Your eyes, nose, lips**__**  
**__**Your touch that used to touch me,**__**  
**__**to the ends of your fingertips.**__**  
**__**I can still feel you**_

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah bingkai di kamarnya. Fotonya bersama Baekhyun 1 tahun yang lalu saat perayaan ulang tahunnya di rumah. Tidak perlu perayaan pesta yang mewah. Cukup dirinya berdua yang merayakannya, semua terasa sangat sempurna. Baekhyun tersenyum di foto itu, pipinya penuh dengan krim kue. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun. Hidupnya terasa sangat hampa. Ia merindukan mata indah Baekhyun. Ia merindukan hidung mancung Baekhyun. Ia merindukan bibir mungil berwarna merah muda milik Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum tulus hanya untuk Park Chanyeol seorang. Ia merindukan genggaman tangan mungil Baekhyun. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

_**but like a burnt out flame,**__**  
**__**burnt and destroyed**__**  
**__**all of our love**__**  
**__**it hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.**_

Disini lah Chanyeol dan Yoora —kakak Chanyeol— berada, taman pemakaman. Ia berjongkok di sebelah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun' sambil mengelusnya sesekali. Baekhyun telah meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan naas yang merenggut jiwa Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu. Chanyeol merasa dia adalah lelaki paling bodoh di dunia ini. Bodoh karena merelakan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia tertunduk. Menyesali semua perbuatan bodohnya pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol dengarkan aku" Yoora menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Ada saatnya dimana orang yang kita cintai akan pergi meninggalkan kita. Entah bagaimana caranya, tuhan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Yang kini harus kau lakukan adalah mendoakan Baekhyun tenang disana"

Chanyeol menangis. Pelupuk mata Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Cinta tidak selalu harus saling memiliki. berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu mengingatnya. Dengan begitu, aku yakin Ia akan bahagia" lanjut Yoora. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Perkataan kakaknya benar.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga yang ia bawa dari rumah di atas makam Baekhyun. "Aku telat menyadari bahwa bertapa berharganya dirimu, Baek. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol kini tersadar, arti cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak harus saling memiliki. Tapi arti cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah cinta yang rela melepaskan.

—END—

this is my first fanfict. mind to review? c:


End file.
